funorbfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Pages for deletion Hello, I am just writing here to inform you that I have marked several images for deletion. I added transparency to these images, and the ones marked for deletion are duplicates. The only reason I am adding this here is because I edited around 200 images to add transparency, and the deletion requests are buried under around 100 recent changes. I assure you that all the images I marked for deletion are no longer needed. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 05:30, 24 August 2008 (UTC) My persnal image Whats the main resion for removing my image, it was not hurting anyone (Master2k27 09:33, 16 April 2009 (UTC)) :Your image hasn't actually been deleted yet. However, our current policy is to only allow editors to upload images that are either used in an article, or otherwise relevant to the Wiki itself. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 16:02, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Kickabout League/Achievement:Hidden achievement Why have a section for achievements without names if you don't want me to make one? Anyway, keep it until its name is discovered or delete it AND the category for unnamed achievements :The category is there to make it easier to find any achievement page where the name field is not filled in, so we can fix it. Ideally that category should always be empty. In this case however, the achievement page is called Hidden achievement which is not the achievement's actual name. Do you see what I mean here? Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 01:33, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :: (EDIT CONFLICT) They're somewhat of an artifact from when we actually started using the infobox. So many were empty, (they had nothing in the name slot), that category was quite useful. The fact that now so many people use createplates (which I rather dislike) has stopped that from working, as "Achievement name" is still there. This category isn't for achievements where the name is not known... it is merely for incomplete pages. If anyone wants to, perhaps we should make an edit to so that it doesn't accept "Achievement name" as a valid entry. :P TimerootT • C • 01:37, 15 June 2009 (UTC) That's fine. I understand =) Cowterd5 21:28, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Arcanists/Achievement:master of monkeys Just realized someone remarked master of monkeys for deletion, It has enough information and I see no reason why it has to be deleted. :Hi, 2 things first - please, when adding a new message, separate it with a headline like I did. Also, add the code ~~~~ at the end of each post, as this marks it with your date and the time of the message. Your page was marked for deletion (and since then has been deleted) because it was duplicate of another page, Arcanists/Achievement:Master of Monkeys. Having two pages messes things up anyway, so it was deleted - sorry. TimerootT ┌┐ C ├┘ 01:10, February 9, 2010 (UTC)